ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Paparazzi (song)
For other uses, see Paparazzi (disambiguation). | DS = Beautiful, Dirty, Rich Christmas Tree Vanity | album = The Fame | previous = "LoveGame" | next = "Poker Face" }} "Paparazzi" is a song written by Lady Gaga and Rob Fusari (Team Love Child), released as the final single from her debut album, The Fame. It was the last collaboration they did together, in 2007. According to Gaga, it's was her "first real pop song" that she wrote with a "killer hook". The song was performed during the MTV Video Music Awards in 2009. Writing and Inspiration When Ron Slomowicz from About.com referred to different interpretations of the single, Gaga responded: Well I'm so glad there are a few different interpretations, that was the idea. The song is about a few different things – it's about my struggles, do I want fame or do I want love? It's also about wooing the paparazzi to fall in love with me. It's about the media whoring, if you will, watching ersatzes make fools of themselves to their station. It's a love song for the cameras, but it's also a love song about fame or love – can you have both, or can you only have one? To the Australian Daily Telegraph, Gaga explained that the song was also about struggling to balance success and love. Bill Lamb from About.com concurred that "the song is a tribute of sorts to the symbiotic but ultimately fake and 'plastic' relationship between stars and their trailing paparazzi ... who, for better or worse, are there to document and, in a sense, create the stardom." Official Versions *2007 Demo Version - 3:29 *Album Version - 3:29 *Clean Version (Radio Edit) - 3:29 *Music Video Version (Piano Introduction) - 7:11 Composition "Paparazzi" has a similar up-tempo composition to the previous singles "Just Dance" and "Poker Face" and carries a sultry beat. The song has a moderate electro-synth groove and is in the key of C minor with a tempo of 115 beats per minute. It is set in common time, and Gaga's vocal range spans from a low-note of G3 to the high-note of E♭5. According to Bill Lamb of About.com, Gaga's voice is heard above these beats, seductively as if enticing the listener to the complex world of stardom. The song's chords have a warmth in them. "Paparazzi" is based on slightly langorous synth textures and incorporates percussion to convey the emotions. Emotions lying in the composition range from sexual desire, dread, and resigned acknowledgment to an insistence to have fun. The lyrics of "Paparazzi" deal with stalking and the trappings of fame. Live Performance :For a specific performance see "Live Performances". "Paparazzi" is part of the core of songs performed live since her promo tour in 2008. The live version of the song is usually the same as the album with minor modification being made at the beginning or the ending of it. SNL/Fernando Garibay Remix, Orchestral MTV Version. Lady Gaga performed an acoustic version of the song for the first time on April 22 of 2009 at Capital FM. Part of the instrumental part was used for the music video of "Paparazzi". Commercial Release :Main Article: Paparazzi (single) Remixes *Chew Fu Ghettohouse (Extended, Radio, Radio (Clean)) - ???/???/??? *Demolition Crew Remix *Fernando Garibay (Remix, TV Mix) - 3:52 *Filthy Dukes Remix (Club Mix) — 5:21 *James Carameta Tabloid (Full, Radio) — ???/4:27 *Moto Blanco (Bostic Dub, Club, Club (Clean), Radio, Radio Mix (Clean)) — ???/???/6:43/???/4:06 *Stuart Price Remix — 3:19 *Yuksek Remix — 4:47 *DJ Dan (Club Mix, Radio) — ???/??? *Dave Aude (Club, Dub, Radio) GE PZR.png USA Papa Remixes.png Paparazzi (Part Deux).jpg Music Video :Main Article: Paparazzi (music video) Lyrics Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music Videos Category:Tour song Category:The Fame songs Category:The Fame singles Category:Just Dance Promo Tour song Category:New Kids on the Block: Live song Category:The Doll Domination Tour song Category:The Fame Ball Tour song Category:The Fame Monster songs Category:The Monster Ball Tour song